The accurate indication of operating temperature of an aircraft engine is essential for aircraft operation and maintenance. To monitor engine temperature, thermocouple wiring harness connector systems are commonly utilized for sensing operating temperatures at selected points along the aircraft engine. The thermocouples produce temperature indicating signals which are employed in existing aircraft monitoring and/or control systems. In addition to the existing aircraft monitoring and/or control systems, it may be desirable to provide additional temperature responsive circuitry, for engine power management and for the recordation of over-temperature conditions, for specific example. However, aircraft manufacturers may in some cases be reluctant to connect new systems to an existing thermocouple harness, through concern that, perchance, the new system might short circuit out the thermocouple output signals and thus interfere with the existing aircraft systems.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a protective isolation assembly which allows for the use of a second aircraft temperature responsive system, which, if it should develop a short circuit, would not affect, or minimally affect the temperature signals as received by the initial and vital aircraft temperature responsive system.